Kiren Akitan
''"Remember, patience is key." A Krytan Noble of 26 years old, born in Divinity's Reach by his parents, Lord Leon Akitan and Lady Amelia Akitan. Currently a Seraph Sergeant, serving in the Third Seraph Regiment's First Company. Married to Rilla Leber, he resides in Akitan Manor in the Salma district of Divinity's reach. He is often/ seen leading patrols and giving out orders at the Headquaters of the Seraph. Life before the Seraph Kiren was born on the 23rd of the Colussus, 1300 at the Vanguard Hospital in Salma District. Growing up, his father, Leon Akitan, kept Kiren inside the House of Akitan compound, where he was taught all of the skills of the Seraph and of the outside world. This is where Kiren learnt the majority of his skillset. On the 44th of the Phoenix, 1314, Kiren Akitan was declared missing, and presumed dead as he disappeared from House Akitan. His mother, Amelia Akitan, died of illness on the same day her son went missing. Following this, the records of Kiren Akitan are empty. After taking on all his skills and running away from his life to earn his life as a Noble, he went by the alias of Storm, a young mercenary who wore a hood and scarf to cover his face. He traveled the world to pick up new skills, to discover new places and to adapt to the battlefield. Records of Kiren Akitan began to form back in 1321, when his name appeared on the old records of two mercanery companies; The Eagle Guard and The Talons of Tyria. Word around the Reach states that Kiren stayed with these companies for two years before leaving back into the battlefield, to which the records of Akitan went beyond the Reach and into Orr (for the Second time), Ebonhawke, Rata sum and Lion's Arch. it was 1325 when Kiren Akitan returned to the Reach from the battlefield, interested in taking a more perminant stay in the Reach. With this, he enlisted into The Third Seaph Regiment. Life in the Seraph Kiren joined the Seraph as a recruit. He routinely trained heavily, day and night, in a bid to become one of the Third's best Setaph. He would be one of the first up at the fort to do l aps, to sparr and train completely in heavy armor so that his body could adjust to it. Asn an aspiring Sergeant he strived to one day lead a batallion into battle. Soon after enlisting, he began to make friends with Azinian Rozan, Charles Hawke, Rilla Leber, Kais Wintergrasp, and other recruits and Privates. Shortly after, he began to fall in love with a fellow recruit, Leber. The two forged a relationship in private due to the Third's strict no relationship policy. The two were eventually discovered, and punished, denied of their relationship and shamed. Once recovered, Kiren began to work his way up the ranks of Private, and to Private First Class. It wasn't until Kiren made Lance Corporal that the relationship policy changed from restricted to a trial basis. Kiren asked his commander, Alexander Clayton, if he and Rilla could be together. They passed their trials and were offically allowed to be together without consequence. Merely months past until distact struck again, Kiren was made into Sergeant; his aspirations fulfilled at the cost of his love. The two were seperated once more, on the eve of the Brisban Campaign. They suffered throught the campaign, working tirelessly to get Rilla a promotion. The two swere successful. Rilla was promoted to Sergeant, allowing the two lovers to be together. It was during the time of the break when Kiren and Rilla announced their wedding, during Wintersday. Friends and Allies Throught his time in the Regiment, Kiren has made many allies and friends. The Claytons (Nova and Alexander), Trudy Murray, Sophia Vourlis, Rilla Leber, Lee Jaffa, Kien Braveheart, Steve Bailey, and others. Each one has made a different impact on the once-one man mercenary, with the most profound being his wife Rilla, the retired Lt. Avrak Deltharion and his Commander, Alex Clayton. Mentality Kiren's mentality has changed over the course of his time in the Third. From loner the one man can accomplish everything, to a team player. He once believed everything must happen, in the present, before quickly learning that "Patience is Key". He suppresses his emotions on duty, prefering the calm, experienced and wise mentaility whilst talking to his fellow Seraph and citizens on duty. When he speaks to other Seraph, or when they approach him, he makes sure to treat them equals, as if they were the same rank. He has a tendency to protect younger Seraph or lower ranked Seraph and even sometimes likes to treat those closer to him as siblings. He believes in generiousity and charity, using the money he has from his job as a Seraph and the net income from the businesses he has invested in from his noble life to give other people things that are not so fortunate. Even stretching so far as to buy a house for one of the Seraph, or inviting them to stay at his manor with himself and Rilla. House Akitan ''To be edited in Category:Character